


I want to mark you, you are mine

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, Love Bites, M/M, POV, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler goes to All Star Game without Jamie, he pass a day with Jamie where Jamie will do something for Tyler for not forget him during the break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to mark you, you are mine

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't take the part where Tyler was traded during the draft
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language.

I was supposed to leave for the All Star Game, Jamie have told me to spend the day with him before I leave where when I have arrived to his home, I have understood what was the goal of the journey when he told me that Jordie was not here and after he kiss me in a hot way.

We have spent the day in the bed where we made love, he gave me many lovebites and multiple times he tells me "You are mine Tyler"

"Yes i'm yours"

This journey was intense.

During the All Star Game when i was available i was texting to Jamie for telling him that i would have loved that he was with me.

Some guys have seen my lovebites but nobody told something even if Patrick have come to see me and tell me "Oh, I see with your body that someone care about you"

I have answers to him, " Yes, he wanted to give me a little something for that I don't forget him"

"Not bad, " he tells me, Patrick knew about my relationship with Jamie so he didn't question me.

All Star Game went good and when I have returned to Dallas, Jamie have come search me and when we have arrived at his home, he tells me "You were good during All Star Game, I have missed you"

"Me too i missed you"

We have kissed for a long moment "I love you" we have said to each other.

I'm happy with Jamie, i don't want to be with someone else because the person who make me happy is Jamie.

**END**


End file.
